


How Firm A Foundation

by Director550



Series: Love is a Battlefield [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Director550/pseuds/Director550
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami fight about Kuvira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Korra was screwed. Asami knew, and now Korra was screwed. 

Korra sat on the couch looking out the tall windows facing the newly opened spirit portal. Asami and Korra had moved into a new apartment shortly after their engagement, as Asami’s mansion was still home to Mako and Bolin’s family. The apartment was not a mansion, but was still very lavish, as Asami had actually been designing the home for a while. 

Korra twisted the beautiful platinum band around her finger. They had decided on the rings together. Red and blue lines intertwined around the band, mimicking the shape of the new portal. Inside of the ring, resting against her finger, Asami’s name was engraved. Just as Korra’s was on Asami’s ring. 

Korra reached into her pocket and pulled out the folded letter. She opened it and read the words she had been thinking over all day. 

Korra,

We need to talk. I will be back late tonight. Wait for me.

Asami

Asami had awoken early that morning, a full day of meetings planned. They made plans to meet for dinner that night. Korra kissed Asami goodbye, wishing her a good day, Asami wishing Korra the same. 

However Korra knew dinner plans were cancelled after she received the letter. So she stayed on Air Temple Island, working hard, trying to shake the dread she felt. She knew this day was coming, and she didn’t mean for the situation to get so out of hand. But in the end she was afraid. Afraid of what Asami would say or think. 

So there she sat watching the Spirit Portal glow in the distance. Waiting for her fiancé to return. 

She had only closed her eyes for a minute when she heard the front door down the hall slam closed. She jolted awake, but didn’t move from her seat. She shifted, laying her back against the armrest and stretching her legs out across the couch. 

Asami came into the room and flipped a switch turning on the small lamp sitting behind Korra. 

“Hey, how was your day?” Korra asked, looking back at Asami, her face was expressionless. Her mouth a straight line.

Asami quickly walked over to where Korra was, and threw a dark blue coat across Korra’s legs. Korra lifted it in her hands confusion across her face.

“Wha-”

“You forgot that.” Asami said sharply cutting Korra off. 

Oh, yeah. It had been a cool that day, and Korra had left with a coat. A coat that she forgot to return with. 

“Asami I,” She tried reaching for her hand. But Asami moved away leaning against the back of the couch.

“Don’t, ok.” She said, “Do you know how it feels to find out this way?”

Korra looked down at her hands, clutching the coat.

“I didn’t know how to tell you.” Korra said quietly.

“Didn’t know how to tell me?!” Asami shouted, green eyes locking onto blue in a glare. “Didn’t know how to tell me that you have been visiting my father’s murderer for two months?!” 

Korra flinched back, but stayed quiet.

“The prison called me, because they didn’t know how to contact you. They told me that you had left something behind, and could I stop by and pick it up?” Asami chuckled, causing Korra to glance up at her.

“My curiosity got the best of me, I thought: ‘Why would Korra be going to the prison’, so I drove down there. Only to discover that you have been seeing that-that thing, for two months now!” She shouted turning her body and facing Korra. Her hands were clenched at her sides. 

“Asami, I need to see her. I don’t want to hurt you, but I need to listen to what she has to say.” Korra said softly trying to calm her fiancé. 

“Why do you need to talk to a murderer?” She questioned.

“I see a lot of myself in her, I need to understand-”

“You are nothing like her.”

Korra sat up and reached out and held Asami’s clenched hand in her own. When Asami didn’t pull away, she sighed.

“I know that she killed your father.” Korra began. Asami moved her hand away from Korra’s walking around the couch.

“Soon he will be your father too,” Asami said, looking out the window. 

“I know she killed our father,” Korra amended. “But that’s not all she is. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I didn’t know how to tell you so I waited. I put it off. I knew it would hurt you, and I never want to hurt you.”

Asami shivered where she stood. Korra stood up and crossed the short distance. She put her hands on Asami’s waist.

“I’m sorry. I wont keep anything from you, no matter how scared I get. Its not fair to you.” Korra said quietly, pulling Asami to her. 

They were quiet for a moment. Korra waited patiently, rubbing small circles against Asami’s waist, trying to comfort her. After a while Asami sighed. 

“I don’t want you to see her again.” She said, her voice strong. 

Korra drew back.

“I have to.” Korra looked down at the floor, and then glanced back up. “Maybe you could come with me just listen to what she says? Maybe it would help both of us if we-”

“I’m not doing that.” Asami rubbed her temple. “I’m going to bed. I’ve had a head ache all day.” She started walking out of the room. 

“I’ll come up with you,” Korra said following her.

“No, you wont.” Asami said, as she continued walking. “You can sleep in here tonight.”

Korra stopped and watched as her fiancé walked up the stairs heading toward the master bedroom. When she was out of sight, Korra fell onto the couch burying her head in a pillow. 

~~~~~~

Korra knocked on the door to their bedroom, shifting awkwardly in the hall.

“Come in,” Asami said from inside.

Korra opened the door and quickly walked to the dresser to grab her things. Asami was already in bed and didn’t move when Korra entered. 

“Sorry, I just wanted to grab my clothes,” She whispered. Asami didn’t say anything in response. Korra walked back to the door, pulling it behind her. But she stopped half way.

“Asami?” She said quietly.

“Hmm?”

“I love you,” Korra said and closed the door behind her. 

Asami twisted her ring, feeling the engraved name lightly rub against her finger.

“I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

Asami's eyes fluttered open, the morning light from the window spilling across the bed. Asami stretched pulling the pillow she had been clutching closer to her body. Two days had passed since their fight. But Asami still felt hurt. She buried herself in her work. Forcing herself not to think about the situation they were in.

But it was now the weekend. She couldn't hide from her thoughts. And it wasn't right of her to do so, she'd known that from the beginning. She needed to try and understand. Look at the problem from all sides.

She knew Korra was trying. She was kind as always, and spoke sweetly whenever Asami was around. Asami understood that Korra felt guilty. Guilty of keeping secrets. What Asami didn't understand is why the secret had been made in the first place.

Asami stretched again and got out of bed. She felt uncomfortable and realized she had forgotten to take of yesterday's clothes before falling asleep. Asami walked over to the closet, staring at the racks of clothing. After a moment she closed the door deciding she wasn't ready to get dressed. She walked over to the dresser and pulled out some of Korra's pajamas. She quickly slipped the tank top and shorts on, they were a little short and baggy, as Korra had more muscle than her. But they were comfy and smelled strongly of Korra.

'This is silly,' she thought. 'You're acting as if she isn't right down the hall.' Asami imagined herself pulling Korra into a tight hug and staying like that for the rest of the day. No. She was still frustrated. And Korra needed to understand that. She could stay 'in the dog house' a little longer.

Asami left the master bedroom and walked down the hall. She passed the guest room where Korra had been sleeping the last couple days, choosing a bed over the couch. Asami glanced into to the room, but Korra wasn't in the bed. 'Odd for her to be up early on a weekend,' Asami thought.

She walked down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. Asami heard soft music playing as she got closer, and was surprised to see Korra inside cooking, the radio next to her playing light jazz. Korra looked up when Asami came in, quickly looking her up and down, noticing her pajamas.

"Good morning!" Korra said smiling sweetly over at her, switching off the radio. "I made some breakfast. I know you didn't eat dinner last night so you must be hungry."

Asami slowly sat down at the counter.

"Morning," she said quietly, her voice still sleepy. "And yes I am hungry, thank you."

"Of course! I can be found doing kind things every once in a while." Korra replied setting a plate of food in front of Asami. "Just don't tell anybody because then they won't stop asking me to help them." Korra winked at her, and Asami smiled for a moment but it soon fell as she began eating.

Korra watched Asami for a moment, before starting on her own food, choosing to stand on the other side of the counter across from Asami. They quietly ate, until Korra began to fidget.

"What's wrong." Asami asked, not looking up from her plate.

Korra rubbed the back of her neck, and looked nervously at Asami.

"I ummm, have something to do today..." She started. Asami looked up raising her eyebrow waiting for Korra to finish. Korra sighed deeply.

"I'm going to the prison today," she finished finally.

Asami looked back down at her food, but didn't feel hungry anymore. She pushed the remaining food around the plate with her chopsticks.

"For a tyrant, she certainly has become popular with you," Asami said, her voice low. "Two visits in one week."

Korra looked away, nervously twisting the ring on her finger.

"I'm going to tell her that I won't be visiting for a while." She said standing up a little, her confidence growing.

"Why would you do that?" Asami whispered.

"Because this, us," Motioned between the two of them, "Is more important than her. More important than anyone and anything. And I won't let this disagreement spoil it."

Asami looked down at her hands, looking at the beautiful platinum band around her finger.

"Thank you," She said.

"I can't promise that I won't ever go to see her again," Korra said walking around the counter and leaning next to Where Asami sat. "Because I feel like she can help me."

"How could _she_ help you?" Asami questioned bitterness clear in her voice.

"I..." Korra started, but then she sighed deeply and ran a hand over her face. "I don't know. I just have this feeling that I can learn something from her."

A moment passed between them, the silence comfortable but full of thought. 

"I am a lot like her." Korra almost whispered.

"You are _nothing_ like her." Asami spat. Korra visibly tensed at her words. And Asami grabbed her hand. "You would _never_ do what she has done." 

"Its good to know you have such confidence in me." Korra gave Asami a small smile. Asami stood up and grabbed Korra's face between her hands.

"You are not her. You will never be like her. You are so much better than her." A small tear fell from Korra's face, and Asami brushed it away with her thumb.

"Yeah..." Korra said sadly, clearly not believing her words. 

Asami stepped back, dropping her hands.

"You don't believe me." She stated, clearly frustrated.

"Its not that I don't believe you it's..." Korra sighed, "I don't think you can really understand."

"Then you help me understand. You don't keep it all in. You don't keep secrets, _we_ don't keep secrets. At least we didn't."

Korra flinched back at her words, quickly trying to back track.

"I didn't mean to keep anything from you! I don't want secrets! I knew it would upset you!" Korra reached for Asami, but she backed away. Korra dropped her arms. "I just wanted to protect you. I knew it would bring up your father's death, and I was afraid of how that would hurt you."

"Then you shouldn't have visited her in the first place!" Asami yelled back at her.

Korra flinched back again, looking at the floor.

Silence fell over them as the looked anywhere but at each other. 

Asami sighed. 

"She's doing it again. Taking my happiness away." Asami said her voice thick with emotion. Korra looked over at her. "First it was Republic City, I had worked so hard to rebuild my home, and she destroyed most of it within a couple hours. Then she took my father from me. Right has I started to forgive, she killed him." She straightened. "Now, she's taking you."

"No. Asami-" Korra started but was cut off as Asami raised her hand.

"I'm going with you."

"W-what?" Korra said confused.

"To the prison. I'm going with you." Asami stared into Korra's eyes, determined. "She is not taking you from me. That woman will not take anything else from me." 

Asami began walking out of the room.

"We'll leave in an hour." Asami said without stopping. 

Korra stared at the the spot where Asami had been standing. She let out a deep sigh. 

"What are you doing Korra." She whispered to herself. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I really appreciate the comments, and I will always try to respond to them!


	3. Chapter 3

They drove in silence. Asami gripped the wheel with both hands, staring straight ahead a scowl plastered across her face. Korra sat with her hands in her lap, occasionally stealing glances at Asami. The glances were not returned.

The prison was outside Republic City, right on the edge of city limits. The Great Uniter was held in a small facility, like Zaheer it was build to impair her abilities. It was a temporary home for the former dictator; she was to be moved to the Earth Nation once things became more settled in the newly established nation. Two years had passed since the fall of the Earth Empire, but things were still strained between the states of which the nation was made up. Korra had been working hard with the former Prince Wu, now known as Ambassador Wu. They believed that within the year the nation would be ready to assume responsibility for it’s former leader.

The drive was uncomfortable for both women. Asami’s mind was swimming in anger. Korra was a nervous wreck; she didn’t know how Asami would react to going to the prison. What if this just continued to push them apart?

As they neared the outer fence of the prison, the feeling in the car became tense. Both women stood up straighter. Asami began to shake, masking it by clenching her hands tighter on the wheel. Fear replaced anger. Terrified of seeing that woman again.

They approached the gate to the prison, pulling up next to an intercom.

“Please state your name and business,” a voice over the intercom said.

“Uh-um…” Asami said her voice shaky. Korra looked over at her concerned. She reached over and squeezed Asami’s hand. Asami gave her a small smile. “Asami Sato and Avatar Korra to see-”

“Ah yes, Avatar Korra,” the voice interrupted, “come right in.”

A buzzer sounded and the gate opened. Asami began driving through; she released a deep breath she didn’t notice she had been holding.

“Hey, it’s going to be alright,” Korra said squeezing her hand again. Asami gave her a small smile and returned her hands to the steering wheel.

They parked and went inside. They were led through a small hallway leading to the visiting room. Asami grabbed Korra’s hand suddenly very afraid. Korra stopped them in front of the door. And took both of her hands in her own.

“It’s going to be fine. I’m just going to talk to her for a few minutes, ok?” Korra said holding a hand to her cheek.

“Korra, I don’t want her too-” Asami started looking panicked.

“She’s not going to do anything to me.” Korra said using both hands to hold her head. “She is locked up and they keep her in handcuffs. She can’t bend. I’m going to be fine, we defeated her together, remember?”

Asami nodded her head weakly.

“You can just watch ok? Just follow this guard into the next room,” Korra said motioning to the door next to the visiting room.

A guard opened the door to the observation room, waiting for Asami to enter. She stood in the doorway waiting for Korra to enter the visiting room first. Korra straightened, her expression determined. She took a deep breath in and out. She took a cord from her pocket, and took off her ring. She secured the cord to her ring and then tied it around her neck, she placed the ring down her shirt, it fell close to her heart. She looked over at Asami and gave her a small smile.

“I don’t want her knowing anything about my personal life,” She explained. She placed her hand over her chest where the ring sat. “Plus it helps to have you so close to me.”

Asami rushed over and wrapped her arms around Korra.

“I love you so much,” she said a tear running down her cheek. Korra pulled back and brushed the tear away.

“And I love you.”

Korra pulled away and grabbed the door handle, walking inside. Asami stepped into the observation room.

Kuvira sat with her hands and feet chained to the floor, her arms resting on a wooden table in front of her. The room was platinum, the same as her cell. The platinum that remained from her Colossus was used to keep her imprisoned, prohibiting her bending. Her super weapon was now her prison.

Asami stood in the neighboring room looking at her father’s murder through a one-way mirror. Her hands clenched when she saw her, but her fear had vanished at the sight of the broken woman. Kuvira wore a traditional gray uniform worn by prisoners of Republic City. Her hair was tied back in a braid that was hanging over her shoulder. Familiarity itched in the back of Asami’s mind but she couldn’t place where it was from.

Kuvira looked up from her hands as Korra entered the room.

“Kuvira.” Korra stated her face expressionless.

“Korra.” Kuvira replied nodding her head.

“Avatar Korra.” She said taking a seat across the table. “We are not friends.”

“I’m sorry” Kuvira said taken aback, “I just assumed-”

“You assumed wrong.” Korra said back coldly, but her face held no emotion. “I came here to tell you that I will not be visiting again in the near future.”

“Too busy with wedding plans, I assume?” Kuvira asked a small smirk on her face.

“What.” Korra sneered glaring at the woman.

“I read about it in newspaper.” She responded with a small wave of her hand, “granted it was an old paper, but the article spoke about your engagement to Miss Asami Sato. Funny, I haven’t seen a ring on your finger.”

Korra stood suddenly, slamming her palms into the wooden table, threatening to break it. Her eyes glowed white as she glared at the terrified woman sitting in front of her. How dare Kuvira talk so casually about someone who she had hurt so badly, about someone that Korra loved.

“You will not say her name again.” Korra’s voice shook with the power of the avatar state, her words echoing of the platinum walls.

The room grew silent. Kuvira sat, hands in her lap looking into the glowing eyes of the Avatar, her face pale. Korra slowly sat back down and her eye returned to their deep blue color. But she continued to glare at Kuvira. For a while they were silent. Kuvira looked away, staring into the wood of the table.

“There was also an article about me,” She said her voice barely a whisper, “It compared me to Fire Lord Ozai,”

“I read it,” Korra said her mask back on.

“Do you believe it?” Kuvira looked up at Korra her face nervous.

“What’s not to believe?”

“I’m not like Ozai! All I ever wanted was to protect my nation! To make it strong again!” Kuvira argued, gaining some confidence.

“You are exactly like Ozai. He wanted to make his nation strong as well, stronger then all other nations.” Korra stated, crossing her arms. “He purged anyone who was not Fire Nation and put them into prison camps. Sound familiar?” Realization crossed Kuvira’s face.

“No, I did what I had to do to save my nation.” Kuvira said, more to herself then to Korra.

“How was destroying Republic City saving your nation?” Korra questioned, “Republic City has been its own nation for decades. But you decided you wanted more. Power corrupts, Kuvira. It makes us blind. Just as it did Ozai.” They grew quiet again. Kuvira shook, trying to hold back tears.

“I made everything worst didn’t I?” She whispered, her voice breaking. “I am just like Ozai.”

“Yes, you are like Ozai. But you didn’t make everything worse.” Kuvira looked up at Korra’s words her face was wet and her expression was one of confusion. “You united the Earth Kingdom again. Now it has a system of government that will make its people happy and equal. The Earth Nation is becoming a beacon of modern progress. And that might not have happened if not for you.”

Kuvira began to sob, falling against the table with her arms folded under her head.

“Even with all of the faults of Fire Lord Ozai, he made the Fire Nation what it is today. If not for what he and his father did to the world, we might not see the equality we have now. A city where benders and nonbenders of all nations work and live together in harmony. None of that might have happened if not for the Hundred Year War.” Korra sat forward resting her arms on the table.

“Not all consequences are evil, but not all are good either. You harmed a lot of people with your greed Kuvira, just as Ozai did. The difference is that you were stopped before more could be done.”

Asami stood watching from the other room as the scene unfolded. She understood now why Korra came to visit Kuvira, even if Korra couldn’t understand it herself.

Kuvira straightened in her seat, her arms resting on the table. Her face was no longer masking how broken she truly felt.

“Thank you,” She began looking into Korra’s eyes, “for stopping me, when I was to blind to see what I had become.” Korra looked into her eyes for a moment, looking for truth. But Kuvira was done hiding. Everything could be seen upon her face. Korra gave her a slight nod. Korra stood and began walking toward the door.

“Why do you come here?” Kuvira asked. Korra stopped, her back to Kuvira. “Why do you visit me?” Korra thought for a moment, but couldn’t find an answer. She glanced back over her shoulder.

“I don’t know,” Korra replied then opened the door and exited the room. Asami watched as Kuvira slouched in her seat looking down at the floor. Korra walked into the observation room giving Asami a small smile as she walked in. She took her ring from around her neck and placed it back on her finger.

“We can go now.” She said standing close to Asami and looking through the window at Kuvira. Asami sighed.

“No,” She said grabbing Korra’s hand, “I need to talk to her.”

“You what?” Korra said turning to face Asami, “Are you sure?”

“Yes. I need to do this,” She dropped Korra’s and walked out the room. Korra watched as the door to the visiting room opened and Asami stepped inside. Kuvira looked up, and then straightened looking shocked. Asami quickly walked to the table and pressed her hands against it. She bent her face down to talk directly at Kuvira.

“Listen to me and listen carefully,” Asami said, her voice was like daggers, and Kuvira shrunk in her seat. “I know how you manipulate others to suit your needs. Bolin told me all about the fact that you mislead, and hid your true intentions from him, when you took over Zoafu.” Asami paused and leaned closer to Kuvira’s face. “And if you ever do anything to harm Korra, if you manipulate her or mislead her in anyway. I will make sure you regret it.” She paused. “Understand?”

“Yes.” Kuvira responded quickly.

“Good. Enjoy life in prison.” Asami stood straight and walked out of the room. Korra quickly walked out of the observation room, where she found Asami waiting in the hall. She pulled her into an embrace, Asami’s hands against Korra’s chest.

“I love you.” Korra whispered into her hair, “I love you, and _nothing_ is ever going to change that. I will _never_ leave you.”

“I know,” Asami said, “And I love you too.” Asami bent her head and gave Korra a tender kiss. “Lets go home.”

The pair laced their hands together and walked out of the prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you go. I had a really hard time writing this, but I hope I did it justice. Do you think I portrayed Kuvira right? I don't know, I should probably find a Beta. 
> 
> There will be one more chapter in this story! But I have decided to make this a part of a series! The series will follow Korra and Asami as they deal with fights throughout their relationship. Some will be sad, some will be more humorous, and some will be rough. Let me know if that sounds like a good idea!


	4. Chapter 4

The drive home was as silent as the drive there, but of a different kind. Both women were deep in thought as they made their way back to the city. Asami glanced over at Korra, who was looking out to side of the car, her eyebrows furrowed.

“What are you thinking about?” Asami asked, taking one hand off the steering wheel and resting it on the gearshift.

“Hmmm?” Korra mumbled looking over at Asami.

"What are you thinking about?” She repeated.

“I guess about that visit,” Korra sighed, “It was different, I’m not normally so cold and…mean. Something was different I felt more angry with her then I have in a while.”

Asami pondered this for a while.

“Maybe it was because of me?” She asked.

“Why would you think that?” Korra searched Asami’s face looking for anger, but none was there.

“I think you might have blamed her a little bit because of our fight.” Asami reasoned, “You kind of freaked out when she mentioned our engagement.”

Korra smiled a little at that.

“Ya I guess I got a little protective.” She said. 

Asami smiled back at her, and they both fell silent again.

“I think I know why you visit her.” Asami said after a moment.

“Really?” Korra asked, curious.

“Yes, I think that you need to confront her.” Asami explained, “You need to see her for what she is, a human who made the wrong decisions in life. Otherwise you will carry her everywhere you go. Just like you did with Zaheer.”

Korra looked down at her hands, fiddling with her ring.

“But Korra,” Asami said, and Korra looked up at her, “You need to realize that you aren’t her, and you would never be her.”

“We are so similar, Asami.” Korra said sadness in her voice.

“Yes you are, you are both extremely determined and powerful women.” Asami agreed, “But our abilities don’t define us, our choices do. You are the Avatar. The most powerful person in the world, but do you use your power to control others? To make yourself a ruler? No. You help people of all Nations; you use your power to bring peace and balance. That makes you different, and better than her. And nothing will ever change that.”

Korra began to cry, and Asami reached over and took her hand.

“Thank you, you’re right. I tend to carry my enemies with me. Toph beat me up a bit because of it.” They both laughed a little at that. After a moment Korra spoke again. “I think that seeing her might have helped you too.”

“What?” Asami asked, looking over for a moment before watching the road again.

“I think that seeing her there helped you, I think that you made Kuvira up to be some kind of terrible monster in your head. But when you saw her in prison, broken and…human, it made you realize that she is just that. Human.” Korra held Asami’s hand tighter between both of her own. “I mean, you just compared me and Kuvira. When just a couple days ago you said we were nothing alike.”

Asami smiled slightly.

“I think you’re right. Seeing her locked up did help me.” She said, but her smile dropped, “seeing her like that reminded me of seeing my dad in prison. I had built him up to be something he wasn’t, and when I saw him I realized he was just a broken man. It helped me move pass what he had done to me, and eventually helped me forgive him.”

Korra squeezed her hand again, and Asami smiled over at her. They spent the rest of the ride in comfortable silence, both women smiling. But as they pulled up to the apartment they became uncomfortable again, but neither knew why. They should be good now right?

“Hey uh,” Korra said looking at Asami and rubbing the back of her neck. “I told Tenzin I would stop by Air Temple Island today.”

“Ok, Ill see you tonight,” Asami said smiling over at her. Korra smiled back.

“Ok,” Korra walked over and hugged Asami, she waved awkwardly then flew away on her glider. Asami sighed, and walked back up to the apartment.

Their day went by slowly, neither woman sure of what to do next. This was the first real fight they had been in as a couple, how was it suppose to end?

Asami felt a distance with Korra, and it bothered her the rest of the day as she spent her time at the test track. Racing helped clear her head, helped her to solve problems. But she couldn’t figure this one out.

She got back to the apartment late that night. And when she walked inside all of the lights were out. As she headed to bed she saw Korra asleep in the guest room. Her heart ached as she walked down the hall to the master bedroom, and sat on the edge of the bed. She wanted Korra so badly. Wanted to curl up with her and fall asleep, to forget that this stupid fight ever happened. But was it that easy?

Asami changed out of her clothes and into a nightgown. She began pulling down the bed but stopped halfway. ‘Why can’t it be that easy’ she thought to herself.

She left the room and headed back to the guest room. Korra was curled up in the middle of the bed lying on her side facing way from Asami. Asami smiled, she loved to watch Korra sleep. She moved slowly with her breathing, peaceful.

Asami walked over to the bed quietly and slipped in beside Korra, sliding her arms around her middle. Korra stirred slightly and pulled Asami’s arms tighter around her. Asami chuckled and Korra smiled.

“I love you.” Korra whispered.

“I love you too.” Asami replied, pressing her forehead into the back of Korra’s neck.

It was that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is folks, the end of this story. But I have many more planned for this series, "Love is a Battlefield". Thank you so much for reading I really hoped you enjoyed it. 
> 
> If you liked this you might like my Tumblr which is filled with Korrasami goodness. http://director550.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please comment! I would love to hear from you!  
> This is part 1 of Love is a Battlefield.


End file.
